


【长蜂】白日不宣

by sanmizu



Category: Nagahachi, Nagasone Kotetsu/Hachisuka Kotetsu - Fandom, R-18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【长蜂】白日不宣

近日上头又下发了任务书，本丸中大部分刀剑都轮番忙碌起来，修行归来的长曾祢自然也位列其中。  
好不容易得了闲，长曾祢在口头汇报结束后干脆地一头扎进浴室泡了个舒坦。回房的路上，正巧碰上负责治疗的式神小童，不禁奇怪为何小童会从自己房间方向过来。拦下人追问两句后，从小童口中得知了蜂须贺受伤的消息。  
虎彻的房间被安排在一方小院内，蜂须贺的房间就挨着长曾祢的，与浦岛隔着天井对望。想当初他才到本丸时，蜂须贺还因为自己的房间挨着赝品的事同主公闹了两天脾气，幸亏那时他的年龄样貌比齐也就与式神小童差不多，拽着对方的羽织糯声糯气的扮个乖，蜂须贺有天大的不满也没法冲他撒，终究还是默许了他待在现在的房间。  
还没等长曾祢抬手去敲门框，屋内就一阵叮呤当啷的动静，也不等主人同意，他急忙拉开房门，就见蜂须贺正惊慌无措地收拾着自桌面上落下来的卷轴瓷碗。  
“怎么回事儿？”长曾祢大步上前，帮着把落了一地的东西拾捡起来。望向蜂须贺时，这才发现尚在地上摸索的人眼睛被白布蒙了个严严实实，于是他又问了一遍:“怎么回事儿？”  
蜂须贺听到来人的声音，重新端坐好悄悄用衣袖藏住自己的手，沉默了半刻答道:“出阵时受了些伤，并无大碍。”  
“这像没有大碍的样子么？”长曾祢拉过蜂须贺因为摸索着去扶抬笔架时摸到未干的砚台被墨水染得一片黑的手来，顺手拽下自己搭在肩上有些洇湿的布巾捧住，将对方弄黑的手指一根一根擦拭干净。  
蜂须贺面上发红，他一点儿也不想被长曾祢看到自己这般窘迫的模样。  
“怎么伤到的？”长曾祢盘腿坐着，似是漫不经心地问道。  
蜂须贺自知瞒不住，于是老实回答道:“出了竹林遇到偷袭，被毒箭擦伤了。”  
“伤到了眼睛？”  
“没有，只是余毒难清，受了影响。”蜂须贺感觉到对方温热的大掌正伸向自己藏着的另外一只手，下意识地想躲，但还是被对方抓了个正着。先是手指被温柔又不容拒绝的掰开，继而是裹在掌心的绷带被解散。确认过缠在伤口的绷带仅是边缘沾了些墨汁，长曾祢只是重新包扎了一下，没有再上伤药。在剪刀剪开纤维之后，房间内更加安静下来，故而长曾祢无奈的一声叹息也更加真切地落进了蜂须贺耳中。  
“我真的没事。”他说。  
蜂须贺的语气很认真，长曾祢不禁失笑地无奈道:“我知道。”  
蜂须贺不说话了，微垂着头任长曾祢将缠在他手上的绷带系紧打结。如果现在替蜂须贺包扎的人换做是浦岛，蜂须贺铁定会坦率地加一句“让你担心了”，但现在坐在这里的是长曾祢，虽说在修行之后蜂须贺对自己的态度已经缓和了不少，但要强如他，无论如何都不会在自己面前完全坦诚，这一点长曾祢比谁都清楚。他不希望蜂须贺为难，于是主动扯开了话题，“之前没有见过这卷挂轴啊，新买的么？”  
他似是还在擦拭，不停地隔着布巾揉着蜂须贺的手指，从指尖到指腹，来来回回地摩挲。  
“是替歌仙裱的画，明天该给他的，本是想用盒子收起来，结果取盒子时碰倒了笔架。”蜂须贺说得镇定，但越说耳根就越红，他总觉得长曾祢正盯着自己看，却又因为无法目视不能确认，愣生生憋红了整对耳朵。  
长曾祢确实是一直看着他，先是看着他适才面颊与耳尖还未消下去的薄红，又是看他说话时张合的嘴唇，为他漏绾的一缕垂在额角的头发失笑，又为他领口间露出的一弯颈窝恍神。最后视线落在那处藏住对方眼睛的布巾，那分明只是为了防止毒性散去前眼睛受光的布条似是将他的欲望牢牢系住，让他躁动不安，手中的动作慢慢停了，他不敢继续，害怕自己愈是触摸，欲望就变得愈深。  
“……长曾祢？”蜂须贺说完之后的很长一段时间都没听到对面人的答应，带着暧昧意味的动作也停了下来，他有些奇怪地放轻了声音问道:“你累了么？”  
蜂须贺的声音本就是清亮温柔的，压低放轻之后更加柔和起来。长曾祢突然难以克制地想吻他，但他又想看看，如果自己继续装睡的话蜂须贺会有什么动作。  
蜂须贺是当真以为长曾祢睡着了的，毕竟他是亲眼目睹过长曾祢在出阵归途疲得差点从马背上摔下来全程的刀人。这确实也不是什么奇怪事，从战场上下来的人，长久紧绷的神经突然得以放松，困倦感是怎么也控制不住的。  
蜂须贺试探地触摸着周围突然有些陌生的环境，生怕自己又不小心碰倒了东西。轻手轻脚地寻来自己衣架上挂着的和服，想要替长曾祢盖上。白色的足袋踩在榻榻米上，微微地发出一点不大的摩擦声，蜂须贺就算是目不能视，也终究还是规矩地恪守着传统——他竟是一次都没有踩在榻榻米绣有刀纹的边缘上。长曾祢道不出心中突然涌上来的欲念究竟为何，但已经涌上来了，就也不打算抑制回去了。  
他佯装发出了轻鼾，蜂须贺就寻着这声音靠近过来，还剩下不到半臂的距离，长曾祢伸手一拽，本就走得小心的蜂须贺被偷袭得猝不及防，顿时失去了平衡就往长曾祢怀里倒。长曾祢甚至能想象到那层白布下头一双碧色的眼睛正带些难以掩饰的慌乱，愠怒地瞪向自己。  
“你骗我？”  
果然，他又把蜂须贺惹毛了。  
“我说我在梦游，你信么？”  
“你骗我。”这次干脆连疑问的语气都没有了。  
“对不起。”长曾祢抵着蜂须贺的额头蹭了蹭，“我原以为你会因为我‘睡着了’的事生气。”  
“比起那种事，你现在这样才让人生气！放开！”蜂须贺伸手去推，手正好被长曾祢抓了个正着。  
“是我错了，原谅我。”长曾祢几乎就要吻上面前樱色的嘴唇，他想蜂须贺也从彼此交缠的呼吸里感觉到了他如今的热度。这个总是优雅的男人面上为此染了一层红，他不躲，但也不迎，他终究还是不擅长主动，只是将生气抿紧的唇微微松开了口，这对长曾祢而言已经足够了。

他数不上究竟多少天没有和蜂须贺如此亲密的接触，总觉得很久，但粗略算算，又似乎不久。  
长曾祢将舌头深探进去，时不时用舌尖去挑逗蜂须贺的上颚，惹得人发出几声短哼，又趁着吻的间隙去吮咬对方的下唇，总觉得舌尖留有很淡的甜味，他的味蕾觉得不够，他便又去啮咬蜂须贺的上唇。  
在长曾祢来前，蜂须贺喝过式神小童送来的解毒剂，那味药苦得连长曾祢自己都忍不住要皱个包子脸，但蜂须贺却耐得住，如果不是长曾祢注意到对方放下药碗就和自己一样赶快伸手去拿主公附上的糖果，他真要以为这位真品大人味蕾有些毛病。现在他吻着，依旧能尝到一丝丝隐约的苦药味，但更多的则是甜甜的蜂蜜——看来今天给的是蜂蜜糖，说出来倒是很符合蜂须贺的名字。  
“唔……”蜂须贺抓住往自己腰后摸，欲图拆掉他腰带的大手，抓住唇分的空挡局促道:“还是白天，你别乱来……”  
“已经傍晚了，不算白天。”长曾祢接着凑上去吻，但不再勉强去解蜂须贺的腰带，只是将他往怀里又揽进来些，继续欺负已经被揉的水红的软唇。  
“那也……不合适。”蜂须贺一句话让对方吻得断断续续，一个深吻搅得他脑中一片混乱，几乎要忘了自己原本想说什么。  
“怎么会不合适？”长曾祢问，他的吻自唇角向下，沿着洁白纤长的颈一直亲吻，等着蜂须贺回答。  
“怎会合适？”蜂须贺的声音有些沙哑，长曾祢灼人的欲望如此之近的烫着他，那些热量一点点染在他身上，让他也跟着口干舌燥。吞咽下一口唾沫，蜂须贺说道:“你道傍晚，那也是白日宣淫……不像话……”  
白日宣淫，自蜂须贺口中吐出，倒是多了些旖旎，就连唇形都透着股诱惑的意思。  
长曾祢下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，生生忍住将人按进怀里乱来的冲动，十分规矩和克制地将吻落在蜂须贺的面颊上，拉着那双他不久前才擦拭干净的手去触摸自己已经烫得灼人的下身，“那等夕阳落了，小少爷就动手帮帮我吧？”  
长曾祢的声音本就低沉，现在这句压小了音量，更似是从胸腔深处擂出来的，撼得他心跳都怦怦地跳得更快起来。指尖触到的硬得发烫的性器更是灼得他耳根都通红起来，蜂须贺面红耳赤地想要抽回手，无奈犟不过那双大手，只得气急败坏地骂了一声:“流氓！”  
难得骂人一次的蜂须贺经常骂起来翻来覆去也就“混蛋”两个字，意外听到的新字眼让长曾祢不住挑了挑眉，将蜂须贺的手更加拉近了些，涨涨的一包满满撑在对方手心里头磨蹭，“那，等太阳下山了，让我借您的手给自己宽慰宽慰？”  
“你这……混蛋！”蜂须贺让掌心的热度烫得浑身发热，却怎么也找不到更好的词来痛斥不知羞耻的长曾祢，更是为自己诚实做出反应的身体感到羞愤难当。  
听到熟悉的“混蛋”终于还是让长曾祢忍俊不禁。大家的礼仪与家教让蜂须贺总是优雅的、美丽的，要是这样的蜂须贺能多接触些市井生活，或许能多想到几个骂自己的词，但也正是这样小小的笨拙，让他每每在这种时刻都格外的可爱，纵使蜂须贺被惹出脾气骂人时与可爱相差了八百里，可长曾祢依旧觉得对方无论是语气还是神态都可爱极了。  
蜂须贺的下衣摆在被长曾祢拉进怀里缠吻时就被对方揉开了不少，他伸手就轻松探进蜂须贺被揉乱的衣摆，轻车熟路得连蜂须贺都没来得及反应便已经被大手隔着薄薄一层的布料将已经半硬的性器揉胀，柱顶还被手指试探地戳刺着。  
“不要……嗯……”性器被触摸所带来的酸麻的快感一阵阵往脊髓窜，让他忍不住呻吟出声，蜂须贺急忙死咬住下唇，一把握住长曾祢肆意的手。在暂时失去视力后，蜂须贺感觉到自己其他感官变得更加敏感了起来，无论是长曾祢的呼吸，还是从对方身上透过来的气味，接触时对方手指在自己身体上的挲动，掌心与指尖透过来的热度……一切的一切都变得未知又难以掌控，而这是长曾祢所并不知道的。  
望着蜂须贺隐忍的模样，长曾祢只感叹换做是平时，那双碧色的眼中准是要有些罕见的躲闪的，原本那双带着些欲情与泪色的眼睛是引爆欲望的火线，但他从未想过将那双好看极了的眼睛遮挡住后，就连蜂须贺吞咽时滑动的喉结对他而言都是一种充满了情色的勾引。  
“蜂须贺……”长曾祢直感觉下头硬得发疼，他贴在蜂须贺耳边低语地说着假话:“夜色落了。”  
“你……”蜂须贺一句不知是抗议还是应允的话让长曾祢堵回喉咙，一根涂了不知是从什么地方找到的润滑油膏的手指拨开他下着碍事的布条，就沿着股缝揉进窄穴里去。

让长曾祢把自己环抱进怀里时蜂须贺就感觉到了危险，贴在他后背的胸口是在是太热了，胸口用力的擂鼓音“怦怦，怦怦”震得他头皮发麻，更加让他觉得警惕的则是已经蹭在他股缝间的巨物。往常同长曾祢做爱时，那根东西一直都像是凶器一般，又要顶得他觉得小腹会被这东西直接戳穿个口，又要搅着他弄断理智的神经，让他在不住压抑呻吟的同时不得不在对方汗湿又健硕的脊背上留下几道红印。  
如今贴着股缝的性器的触感让蜂须贺感觉这要比原本还要夸张，他怎么可能吃得下去……  
“会被撕裂的……”这么想着，蜂须贺的呼吸变不由地加快起来。  
“别怕，别怕……”察觉到怀中人的紧张，长曾祢急忙顺着捋了捋对方有些凌乱的长发，“已经扩张地足够充分了，别怕，不会太疼的。”  
信你才有鬼！蜂须贺在心底大骂道。  
可惜长曾祢没有读心术，就算因为太了解所以已经把蜂须贺的腹诽猜了个七七八八。他一手掌住蜂须贺精瘦的腰，另一手扶稳了裸露的性器，缓慢又不容拒绝地慢慢插了进去。  
“呜……”实在是太大了，蜂须贺能清晰地感觉到坚硬的伞盖正在一寸一寸陷进他的身体里，确实算不上疼，但穴口一股一股传来让人难以忽视的吊在撕裂边缘的紧绷感。他的身体没有拒绝，神经大都再为即将出现的快感而兴奋紧张起来，这让蜂须贺有些无地自容——他并不是沉溺肉欲无法自拔的个性啊……  
“弄疼你了？”长曾祢听到蜂须贺喉间的呜咽，停下了动作。他现在已经硬得发疼只想把蜂须贺强摁到地上扣着他的腰把这处漂亮的小穴彻底肏开，彤红地亮着水光亲吻他的茎根，讨好他似的缠着他吃，而它的主人沉在欲海只能无助地攀着他，随着他的挺动抬腰承受，因为他的抽动呻吟，按他的意思浪语，说些平日里绝对听不到的俗话。然而在他拥着怀中温软的身体时，还是忍不住想要怜惜，他的宝贝值得最温柔的吻，最舒服的性，他舍不得勉强。  
长曾祢的问题让蜂须贺不知如何作答，他其实是不疼的，只是为发现自己喜欢与这位“便宜兄长”做爱这一事实有些郁闷。这样的理由蜂须贺是怎么也说不出口的，故而他只是摇了摇头。  
在开始蜂须贺阻止了长曾祢后，对方确实规矩地没有再去解他的腰带，但衣服领子与下摆研究被长曾祢揉得大开，那点布料的“遮羞效果”已经基本等于名存实亡，遮掩住的，没遮掩住的，蜂须贺都不知道，但长曾祢能透过蜂须贺房间里镜子看得一清二楚。  
他将蜂须贺硬挺的性器自底衣中释放出来，浅色的肉茎同他的主人一般干净好看，长曾祢用长着刀茧的手指在柱顶磨蹭了两圈，怀中人哼哼了一声缩紧了张开的双腿。  
“蜂须贺……”原本紧度最舒服的穴洞因为蜂须贺的动作变得更紧，勒得长曾祢觉得有些发疼，他蹭在蜂须贺的耳畔低语着，“腿再张开些。”  
男人低沉的声音就在耳边，重重地在蜂须贺心口擂了一下，像是闷雷。  
“不要看……”蜂须贺能感觉到长曾祢灼灼的视线落在自己身上，这也是他为什么更偏好夜晚的原因，他想要去拢好衣服，却被一只大手抓住。  
“不看……不看。”长曾祢吻了吻蜂须贺的鬓角，松开抓着蜂须贺的手去架住他的膝窝重新将蜂须贺的腿扳开。蜂须贺几乎整个身体都被托了起来，身后长曾祢为了能让自己和蜂须贺都舒服一些，稍微调整了插入的角度，让蜂须贺上身能够倚住他的同时插得更深一些。  
蜂须贺让他这个动作磨得想哭，嵌入体内的东西几乎将他的小腹顶凸，穴肉紧紧地包裹着它，在他脑中描摹出曾经见过的下流尺寸与形状，就连上头的筋线都清清楚楚，而这根本不是蜂须贺想要知道的。长曾祢将他往上托，那根东西就顺着滑出去些，再将他放下时，那根东西就扎回来，狠狠挤压过他内里的敏感点，惹出一阵压抑过后的轻颤。  
“顶得涨起来了。”长曾祢望着蜂须贺腰带松散后敞开的和服口，他能真切地看到蜂须贺平坦的小腹上略微的隆起。  
“胖的，与你无关……”蜂须贺瞬间涨红了脸想要敷衍过去。谁知长曾祢根本不信，他抽动几次，那处隆起便随着他肏弄的频率起伏，顶的深了就着位置磨了几下，那处隆起也就随着产生小幅度的变化。  
“蜂须贺，你太不会说谎了。”长曾祢不禁失笑。  
蜂须贺早被他适才几次动作磨得想射，但无奈长曾祢只是简单动作了几下，生生将他勒住在绝顶的临界。他倒是宁愿长曾祢醉酒时难以自抑地大开大合，也好过现在这样磨人。  
“你要做就做，哪儿找的这么多废话说！”  
蜂须贺的反应在长曾祢的意料之中，他有些无奈地看了看抓在自己小臂上让他停下动作的手——蜂须贺的身体对因为快感而失控本能的有所抗拒，这已经是蜂须贺的一种习性，他不想因为一件能让彼此快乐的事情弄伤蜂须贺，却也真实地被一点点磨掉了耐性。  
“那就不说。”他从善如流，就着现在的姿势，在蜂须贺体内小幅度的抽插起来。蜂须贺是没受过这样高频的肏弄的，他感到尤其的陌生，却又被一层接一层的快感吞噬，几经强忍，还是没耐住喘出一声呻吟。那一声让长曾祢身上贲张的烫血都涌朝身下，身体极其敏感的蜂须贺感觉到插在体内的肉棒又变得更粗了，慌忙开口:“为什么又……唔……”  
他的话没说完，长曾祢就发力往里用力的顶了一下。  
精致的和服因为突然的动作落下了肩头，漏出下头掩住的大片洁白的背脊与胸膛——蜂须贺的身体要比像他这样的刀人干净，不会留着旧主使用时留下的消不掉的疮疤，也不会背负血腥的冤孽，纵使蜂须贺并不喜欢这样，但这对长曾祢来说是尤其美好的。他将吻落在露出的一截优美的后颈，觉得不够，又张嘴去咬，只是亲亲咬住一下，就松开了口。  
“长……曾祢……太、唔……太深了，你抽出来些……”  
蜂须贺让刚刚一下顶急了，猝不及防地让长曾祢撞上了麻筋，精口顿时喷出几点白液，落在了不远的镜面上，镜子里映出来，像是被颜射了一般。他一双抓在长曾祢小臂上的手紧紧揪着羽织宽袖的羽二重，用力得关节都发白了，才忍下去几乎绝顶的快感，没能射出的浊液自精口汩汩涌出几滴，被又一次的深肏顶落，从湿润的柱顶滴到了榻榻米上。  
“别忍着。”长曾祢亲吻了一下蜂须贺汗湿的鬓角，“你知道舒服的。”  
他确实知道。蜂须贺暗自咬了咬牙，但他并不想在长曾祢看着的时候高潮，这也是他为何更喜欢长曾祢用兽位伏在他身上，这样至少他不会让长曾祢看着高潮。  
“……带我去内间吧。”蜂须贺的声音带着些欲望的沙哑，“别在这里……”  
“好。”长曾祢以为蜂须贺顾及这里属雅室，也不多做追问，退出性器后打算换个方便的姿势，但自己露着根凶器抱人过去也不像话，干脆地在抱起蜂须贺之前，又一次肏了进去。  
“你……”  
“嘘……腿夹紧，不然一会儿掉下去了。”  
蜂须贺本还不明白长曾祢拉着自己的手勾住他的脖子是什么用意，听完长曾祢的话后，猛地怔住，喝道:“长曾祢！”  
“唔啊……”  
长曾祢就这样抱着他站了起来，顿时身体的重量几乎都压在上头，似是比刚才还深。蜂须贺闷哼着环住长曾祢的脖颈，精瘦的长腿圈夹着长曾祢的腰，没被去掉的足袋好好地包住了他整些蜷紧的脚趾，他狠狠咬住了下唇不想让自己发出浪叫声，长曾祢见他快把自己咬出血来，心疼不过开口提议让蜂须贺咬他，才说完唯一露着的肩窝就被恶狠狠地啃了好几口，他倒是满不在乎，就是在走路时十分自然的多了个垫步的动作。  
一起一落，蜂须贺被动地让长曾祢占了便宜，他一句流氓停在唇边，深处敏感的神经被挤压流窜过无数尖锐细小的电流，还不等说出什么，遏止不住的呻吟与喘息就已经撑满了他张口的间隙。  
本已经狼狈不堪的腿间又淌出两人欢合的体液，长曾祢终是不走了，他就着将人抵在墙边往上顶着，蜂须贺一捧藤紫的长发被揉乱在墙面与真绢之间，长曾祢噙住他胸前的嫩粉嘬吮得通红，每每在男人的舌尖抚弄挺翘的乳珠时都经不住轻颤着低低呻吟。长曾祢的动作越来越荒唐，抓不到节奏也找不到规律地用耻骨笞打着臀肉，不停地亲吻着蜂须贺的身体，他顶得很深，也很准，不停进攻着蜂须贺的敏感，最后在蜂须贺几乎要失去神智时突然抵着深处顿住。  
蜂须贺听见长曾祢低声问他:“宝贝……我可以、射在里面吗？”  
“嗯……啊……”  
他终于还是耐受不住污了对方的衣裳。畅快、失态、与快感并行的背德与白日偷欢的罪恶混杂着些许的欢欣，多样复杂的情绪终于和长曾祢深插后灌进他身体里的浊液一起将他烫下泪来。  
“怎么了？别哭……刚刚我是不是弄疼你了？你跟我说。”长曾祢突然慌了，他小心翼翼地捧着蜂须贺的脸颊，用粗糙的指腹轻轻地将蜂须贺流出布带的眼泪抹掉。  
蜂须贺用力摇摇头，他能猜到长曾祢一双金色的兽瞳正盛满了深情望着他，知道长曾祢的“夜色落了”不过是一句胡缪的谎话，却没想到自己在听到这个男人在动情时嘶哑地唤他作“宝贝”会让他如此动摇。  
他突然好想见见他。  
长曾祢轻轻拥着已然脱力的蜂须贺，亲吻着他有些汗湿的额发想要将发泄完的性器抽出来，不想蜂须贺长腿一夹让他动弹不得。  
“蜂须贺？”  
“嗯。”蜂须贺懒懒地枕着他的颈窝应道。  
“我带你去小院的浴池清理一下。”  
“所以呢？”蜂须贺问，“不是你让我夹紧的么？”  
长曾祢无奈极了，或许蜂须贺只是想要为难他所以想这样任性地作弄他一下，但他要是再不让自己出去，下头还没酣足的东西就又要闹着再吃一次了。  
“我有些想你了。”  
蜂须贺这一句说得很轻，轻到若不是他就伏在自己耳边他就会错过。长曾祢不免有些吃惊，蜂须贺还从未如此坦诚的向他表露过自己的心迹，总是别扭的，折弯的，这样直接还是头一次，让他一时间不知道怎么回应。  
等了半天蜂须贺也没听到长曾祢的回应，以为是自己表达的还不够直接，于是他精简的重新概括了一下，“干我。”  
这下长曾祢更不知道该怎么应了，憋了半天，他回了一句:“雅室里不好淫乱。”  
“那就去床上。”蜂须贺用手在长曾祢脸上摸了摸，遂后咬上了长曾祢的下唇，“你不行了？”  
长曾祢眉角一跳，在挑衅他这方面，蜂须贺也是一等一的人才。  
“你不要后悔。”  
“听你说猪话。”  
长曾祢恨恨咬了一下蜂须贺的唇角，朔月难辨分刻，他们还有整整一夜。


End file.
